The End of the Rainbow
by CanceledFanficWriter
Summary: A curse or a destiny placed upon the seven chosen to become the arcobaleno. Reborn falls in love with the one known Luce and the love blooms until the curse is fallen upon them. He made a promise, and he will keep it, no matter what stands in his way


My first Arcobaleno Fanfic. Reborn and Skull are probably my favourite arcobaleno's. Also, I realise that this fanfics is based around actual scenes placed in the anime such as the table and the Luce and Reborn second balcony chat, word for word. This whole chapter is based around those two scenes. Enjoy

* * *

**The End of the Rainbow**

Hands in his pockets, Reborn continued walking up the mountain side to the designated location. Why he was doing this, even he didn't know the answer to that question. Whatever the reason though, he had an instinct deep inside him that said go, and that probably was the same for the six others, no, seven others that were around.

Only he could sense the presence of the other person who was following one of the females he presumed. After all, it was only natural for an annoying male to chase after a female. Not for him though. He wouldn't let himself fall prey to the features only females could provide. The blooming breasts weren't a weakness for him. That's why he is one of the best hitmans.

He wasn't going to fall prey to anything that was going to happen when they got to wherever they were going. Whoever had led them here would not defeat him. He won't allow himself to lose. It was who he was after all

Reborn continued to stare at the table in front of him. To those who jumped to conclusions, being led to a perfectly furnished house in a lovely house in the middle of no where would seem suspicious. Reborn would be assuming the same, if it weren't for the fact that his instincts kept telling him that this wasn't a trap.

That what was happening was all meant for something. What that something was, was something Reborn had no idea of.

"I baked some muffins. Would anybody like any?" The sound of one of the females flowed into his ear. He had learnt her name to be Luce. She was probably one of the few out of the people here that actually trusted everyone.

The hitman managed to get a decent view of what was happening. The man he knew as Skull stole numerous muffins, the scientist he learnt to be Verde ignored her, the chinese who's name was Fon accepted kindly two muffins. Lal, the other female, didn't ignore her, but she didn't accept any of the baked goods. The mysterious man who he had barely caught the name of, Viper, was too caught up in his cards, which Reborn assumed to be Tarou cards.

Luce was now turned towards him. This woman didn't understand, did she? No one trusted anyone here, so why was she so different? Why could she place trust among us?

"Would you like some, hitman-san?" Reborn let an eye appear underneath his fedora as he looked at the woman. She was smiling so sweetly and her aura was peaceful, gentle. It calmed the tension, but that didn't convince him. "I have no interest in anything sweet" He told the woman

She continued on, "Really? How about some coffee then? I made some delicious espresso." Reborn was getting a little annoyed at her. Why was she putting trust into people she didn't know? "You don't seem to understand. What I'm trying to say is…"

She was still smiling despite what he said, and he interrupted her. "If you don't trust me, shall I drink some first, Paranoid Hitman-san?" She reached out to the teapot and began pouring a cup. Had this woman learned his name at all?

She was half way filling the cup when Reborn sighed. He lifted his head a little and looked at Luce again, "I get it. I'll have some. I happen to enjoy the taste of coffee" Reborn had developed a habit of stroking the slightly curled sideburns he had grown when he spoke like that. When his voice wasn't strained and he was calm so to speak.

She smiled again. It confused Reborn greatly, but he didn't dislike the gesture. It was satisfying in most ways to see her able to smile through all this tension. It seemed to calm down those in the room who wanted to attack one another. Were they all chosen for a reason?

She was pouring him a cup of espresso when she gently spoke up, "Those sideburns are adorable, Hitman-san" Reborn looked at her, dumbfounded. He then changed his expression slightly to the softest one he could manage. He had never been complimented before on his sideburns. The women who 'adored' him usually commented on his figure or his secrecy, and to the more perverted females, the bulge in his pants.

After that he took the decorate china cup and sipped at the espresso. The whole room lapsed into silence once more. As Luce left, the tension once again grew and Reborn began to feel uncomfortable, unable to drink his espresso in peace.

He placed the cup down and stood up to leave himself. Only one watched after him, and it was the girl who was probably the most paranoid out of them all - even more so than himself.

Or maybe she was simply curious?

* * *

It had been a number of days and most of them had grown to trust each other, with the exception of Verde and Viper who continued to blatantly ignore everyone around.

Reborn watched from the side of the cottage as Luce picked at flowers around the meadow. Whoever or whatever had set this up, the scenery was one of a kind. The sounds were ones of peace and serenity, with birds chirping and the leaves whistling with the wind. Reborn normally wouldn't let the air refresh him, but it seemed this time was an exception.

Nonetheless, the three he had come to trust the most were Luce, Lal and Fon. They all were easier to get along with than the others. Fon was calm and polite, always putting others ahead of himself. He was wise and also a professional martial artist. Lal wasn't a regular female and was strong in different ways. Her moods were always positive, despite her paranoia and she was able to cope well with tense situations.

And Luce was the woman who had kept everyone from leaving and was able to calm even the roughest of situations.

Come to think of it, everyone here had a special ability. All of them were strong in one or more ways, physically, mentally, emotionally or even psychically. The more time passed, the more the chances seemed less likely that this was all a simple coincidence.

He looked up from his fedora slightly to see a familiar man walk up dressed in red robes, typical chinese attire. Fon looked at him with a peaceful expression, his pony tail tied in a perfect plait swayed gently in the wind and with his pace.

"Ah, Reborn-san, thinking again about this whole situation?" Reborn had to admit, Fon had been the only one he could talk with about his thoughts on the gathering of them. Surprisingly, the man had been able to understand and agree with what he was thinking and saying, and when the thoughts were made vocal, things began to make a little more sense.

Reborn merely nodded slowly at Fon before turning towards Luce, keeping an eye on her. She was definitely the weakest in strength out of the seven, or eight since that man was still around somewhere. That didn't make her weaker than any of the others though of course. Fon was about to say something else when they both turned upwards to see a boulder plummeting.

Drawing itself almost scarily closer to Luce who had also turned towards the commotion. She was about to yell in terror when a bullet was shot and the boulder was destroyed into gravel, with one single shot. Fon ran ahead and almost flew up into the tree silently, making sure the birds and nest were fine.

Reborn looked at Luce who was smiling at him in relief once again. This wouldn't be the first time he had saved her.

Fon jumped down from the branch and smiled softly, his expression still completely calm, "The birds are fine. Are you, Luce?" Luce turned towards the man and nodded gently, "Arigatou Fon, Hitman-san" Reborn stared at the woman. She still called him 'Hitman-san'.

* * *

It had been a week since they had all met and arrived at this place. Nothing much had changed, except for the fact that everyone accepted one another a little more. Reborn had been looked up to apparently by a number as the strongest, although Verde wasn't exactly one to admit to it. He seemed to be more determined into something more.

Reborn paid no attention to him. Actually, he didn't really pay attention to most of them that well. Only when he felt suspicious of their actions, which only occurred with Viper, but that was pointless since the man was a bit strange.

Everyone was at the table again, Luce once again handing out baked goods and pouring Reborn espresso. He couldn't deny that her coffee was very nice indeed. Not as good as his homemade espresso, but great nonetheless.

None had paid any attention to the note in the centre of the table until Luce went to grab the basket that she had left on the table. She reached out to the note, which earned looks from Lal, Fon and Reborn. Luce slowly let her fingers pinch onto the thin paper and pulled it to a readable range before opening the creases to reveal the contents.

Reborn watched her carefully, analysing her expressions. He moved his hand to his waist and let his fingers linger on the gun there, ready to attack anyone that tried anything. He was a little cautious of the note and was watching out for any negative change in expression on the woman's face.

Her expression did turn serious, but nothing negative. She let her lips part and Reborn found himself staring at them, instead of the facial expression.

No, he couldn't allow himself to fall prey to a woman. He promised himself he wouldn't. He turned his attention to her eyes, which were staring at him. Her voice filled the silence, "Reborn, the first message here is addressed to you. It says that you who are the strongest will be the one to protect those who are weak, and yet you'll be the one to keep the sun shining among everyone. You will keep the light bright and not let anything darken."

Reborn's eyes shook. He wasn't sure what was more surprising - the message or the fact that she called him Reborn. She turned towards Fon, "The next message is addressed to you, Fon. It reads that you'll always be ahead when it comes to a qualm, but you will also make sure that nothing stands in your way and gets past you. You are the calm before a storm that keeps everything under control in a fight."

Fon merely nodded slowly, not sure what to think. Luce's serious expression had everyone staring. She read over something before turning towards Verde, "You are the one who will draw everything to yourself. You will analyse everything and make sure that nothing that interests you gets past. You are the lightning that aims for most and yet so little. You keep the good stuff away from the others."

Verde looked as if he was ignoring the woman, but Reborn could read that he was slightly interested in this. Luce once again changed her sight and faced Viper, "You are the one that will hide everything from everyone and keep everything a secret, fooling the enemy. You are the mist that changes its location all the time and yet stays in one place."

Luce appeared to read something else whilst Viper went back to his Tarou cards. Luce finished reading and looked at Skull, "Skull, you are the cloud that flies alone and keeps to themselves, yet you cannot allow yourself to be completely alone otherwise you won't be able to strengthen."

Skull harrumphed, unsatisfied with his short 'character' description. He folded his arms across his chest before looking off into no where. Luce smiled softly before turning to Lal, "That must mean you are the rain, the one that calms everyone and everything, Lal. You make sure everyone is reassured and that they are all okay."

Reborn looked at her. For some reason, she didn't seem convinced, and he wasn't himself. That didn't sound like Lal. There was something weird going on, and he wanted to find out what exactly was wrong – and what that letter was exactly.

* * *

Reborn felt devious to have to walk around her room while she was supposedly out. Where she was, he had no idea, but he wasn't about to be fooled by some letter. It wasn't that he didn't trust Luce, because that wasn't the case. The fact was that he didn't enjoy a mysterious letter. It meant someone else had been in the cottage. Was it that man? No, the message was much to elaborate to be written by a stalker. Then again…

Reborn saw the letter sitting on the desk. He reached out to it but froze as a voice spoke up, "Reborn-san."

He turned towards the balcony. He only now realised that although the curtains were closed, a silhouette that could only belong to Luce shined through. He breathed evenly and walked out to see her. He noticed Luce looking out at the horizon, rubbing her hand along her stomach.

She didn't face him when she spoke, "Reborn-san, that letter. It scares me a little." Reborn looked at her and leaned against the glass. He sighed and looked out at the horizon with her, "What about it scares you?"

This wasn't new to him, comforting a frightened woman. What was new was the answer she gave, "The fact that someone is watching over us." Reborn was about to agree, but when he faced her, he sighed. Those eyes, there was no doubt that she was lying to him.

Reborn exhaled a large amount of air before speaking, "Luce, I know that's not the truth. But whatever you're scared about, you shouldn't be. I will always protect you."

For the first time that evening, Luce turned towards him. Her eyes were filled with happiness and gratitude. Reborn managed a small smile for the woman. She slowly stood and Reborn looked at her hand that was still rubbing her stomach.

Luce reached out before hugging him softly. Reborn stared at her but reluctantly hugged her back, "Luce, everything will be okay. I promise."

Luce merely nodded before looking up at him, "Reborn-san, can you please stay with me tonight?"

Reborn's eyes shone through the shade from his fedora in surprise. Why had she asked him this question? He was about to protest when he saw the expression on her face – pure fear. He sighed and pulled her closer and the tension seemed to ease a little.

Reborn nodded slowly and Luce smiled softly, her aura turning to a peaceful one once again.

* * *

Reborn lay next to the woman, both of them completely naked. What had brought this on… Reborn couldn't even think clearly as the woman beside him smiled and wrapped her arms around his naked figure. He groaned slightly as he felt her thighs brush against his pulsing member.

He had never felt like this before, and this wasn't his first time with a woman. He looked at her stomach again. She was pregnant, that much was obvious. He was about to question if this was right when Luce kissed him softly.

Her lips were warm and reassuring. They made all doubts vanish in his mind. It also showed him she wanted him in ways she really shouldn't. Luce pulled back and answered the question in Reborn's mind, "I have never been with a man before Reborn. I have no clue to how I am pregnant, but I have not been in any activity before this moment."

Reborn blinked in shock but merely nodded. Luce reached up and gently pulled off his fedora and with the hat off, Reborn began kissing Luce more passionately than he had with any other woman before. His lips moved almost roughly against her soft lips. Their bodies constantly slid against each other as they kissed.

Had anyone else realised their feelings for one another? It was definitely possible considering the fact that everyone had their strengths. Strong fingers slid along the spine owned by Luce and slowly slid downwards before circling the cheeks there. Luce continued to smile softly before snuggling her face into his shoulder.

His eyes softened and his fingers groped the ass earning a lovely gasp from the woman. Her black hair, now glistening with sweat from the climax she had released not long before thanks to Reborn's skilful hands, spread across her face. The sight made Reborn want more, but he was going to wait until Luce was definitely and 100% ready to do so.

This woman was more important than any other he knew. She was the main reason he wasn't leaving now that everything was reassured. She was probably the reason that no one left, but not for the same reason as he.

Luce looked up at him, her eyes sparkling slightly. Reborn nodded slowly, fully understanding her expression and gently rolled so he was atop of her. He gently spread her pale legs and moved in snugly within her thighs. He then watched her carefully and waited for a chance, and when it came, he let his member slide into the folds of her womanhood.

She moaned loudly, but the moans were muffled by his lips. They both closed their eyes and Reborn continued to push himself further in her, keeping his hands gripping onto her hips, feeling for any stress signs. None was found, so he began to let his hips move a little once he was fully in.

Luce's moans were swallowed by him and he smiled against her. His pace slowly began to quicken and soon his thrusts were almost rough against her body. Her fingers clawed against his skin, leaving thin red lines that caused no pain to him. He gently lifted her body and held it against his own as his hips continued to thrust inside her.

Luce moaned right into his ear as Reborn continued relentlessly. His lips pressed against her neck before letting his tongue escape and lick the soft skin there. Luce smiled and whispered something into Reborn's ear making him chuckle.

He continued to lick the skin there for a while before pulling back. He then slammed his lips against her and quickened his pace again so that he was hitting her spot continuously. Luce moaned loudly into his orifice, allowing Reborn full entry to the wet cavern. To him, in some ways this was better than her sexual organ that his member was right now penetrating.

Reborn's eyes for once widened and he groaned against her before biting his lips hard enough to make the ruby red liquid fall onto the white skin below him. Luce's moans soon followed his own and she yelled into his neck as to muffle it as much as she could.

Both of them fell to the side and panted unevenly for the next few minutes. Reborn's arms wrapped around her frame once he was calm once again. Luce snuggled into his chest and smiled, "I still love those adorable sideburns, Reborn-san"

* * *

Luce could barely stand the next morning, but nonetheless, she awoke and instantly got dressed. Reborn was already at the table, in his suit and fedora shading his eyes. Fon soon accompanied him, resting his hands in his laps, both covered with the long sleeves. Reborn was deep in thought as he stared at the wood.

Soon everyone was at the table together, as they did every day. Luce had already handed out the breakfast and they were all eating, even Verde, except he was doing so more reluctantly. Luce smiled softly at Reborn who smirked back. Fon blinked slightly in confusion.

Luce was about to speak when a soft voice was heard behind them. A female voice that was unknown to everyone. Reborn grabbed his gun and aimed at whoever it was.

The girl looked no older than sixteen and her expression was calm. No fear showed in her eyes despite the fact a gun was being pointed at her. Did she doubt his ability? No, that wasn't it. Then did she believe that he wouldn't shoot a woman? He analysed her more and came to the conclusion that that wasn't the case.

"Who are you?" She looked at him and smiled softly. Reborn's gun slipped out of his hold and fell to the ground. Her aura, her face, her smile – they were exactly like Luce's. She looked at the gun before looking at Luce, who wasn't the slight afraid.

The girl spoke once more, "You are the sky who holds everyone in place and keeps them in harmony." Luce smiled softly and the girl smiled back. Everyone, even Verde, looked away from what they were doing to look at the girl.

The girl's experience turned serious and Luce watched her carefully along with Reborn. The girl was completely focused on Luce, "The time is coming soon, Luce-chan"

Luce nodded as if she understood completely. Was this what she was afraid about - the 'time'?

The girl nodded in reply and turned to leave. She must've had a lot of trust in them if she was turning her back on them. Reborn crouched to grab his gun when she vanished into sakura petals. Luce sighed and looked at everyone at the table. Lal was staring in shock – it was her expression that stood out the most.

Reborn looked at Luce and merely nodded as if understanding everything that she was thinking.

* * *

"Are you sure, Luce? You have an important role to fulfil for your family." Reborn didn't exactly believe this, but he had to ask her exactly what she meant and if she was really ready. Reborn leaned against the wooden wall as Luce once again sat in the chair, staring at the horizon.

"I realize, but this is my destiny. I cannot avoid it." Reborn felt like yelling at her, but he was a gentleman and couldn't possibly do that to her. So instead, he merely smirked and let out a little hmph.

"I don't believe in destiny, but I suppose I can believe what you're saying." Everything Luce said or did made sense to Reborn now more than it had when they had first met. Luce smiled half-heartedly, "Arigatou" She looked down at her stomach slightly and began rubbing it with her left hand, "I don't mind… But I could never deliver this child to the same destiny." Reborn looked at her slightly before turning back to the horizon.

"You can step down" He didn't like how worried Luce sounded. He wanted to do or say something that would help her in any way.

She ignored him and continued on with what she was saying before the child was mentioned, turning her attention towards the sky, "The stars will move with my destiny – and yours."

Reborn stared at the woman before reluctantly nodding. Luce turned back at him, "I'm not afraid anymore. I am ready to meet my destiny – and I hope you're ready to meet yours."

It made no sense to Reborn at that moment what she exactly meant by that statement. But it all became clear the very next day.

* * *

The girl had returned that morning. She had gone to talk with Luce, with Reborn standing a fair distance away as to not hear what she was saying, but to keep Luce safe. Fon walked over to him and sighed softly, "Do you not trust the new girl?"

Reborn looked at the Chinese and sighed, nodding slowly, "But if Luce is no longer frightened, then she isn't all bad. Whoever she is though – I don't like her hiding her identity."

Fon looked towards the room to see the two exit. Both looked serious but resolved. Reborn got off the wall and looked at the two. Luce looked at him, "Are you ready for your destiny?"

They were now all standing around… whatever it was. The girl was somewhere else, probably watching from afar. Her reddish pink eyes closed as the light glowed brightly.

"I made a mistake with the rain…" Her eyes snapped open just in time to see a man with blonde hair run in after Lal. She smiled softly, her doubts reassured. Everything was perfect.

Now, the only problem was dealing with the reaction of the curse.

Reborn looked down at his tiny fingers and then at himself. He looked around to see everyone, except Luce, staring down at them in shock. Luce merely had her eyes closed, already prepared for this. Reborn looked at her.

_My destiny…_

Reborn clenched his fist in anger. This wasn't something he had anticipated. He then turned back to Luce who expression was filled with sadness. Reborn then realised that Luce couldn't be pregnant anymore as she rubbed her stomach. Fon recovered from the shock and walked over to Luce, resting his infant hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Reborn and Luce's eyes met one another. They smiled softly at one another and Reborn spoke up, "I promised"

* * *

Woot, finished my Luce x Reborn Fanfic. I'm not sure about doing a second chapter to this fanfics, but I think it could do with a sequel regarding how each Arcobaleno learns to cope with the curse. What do you think?

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the read regardless. Please give your opinions.


End file.
